It Hurts
by chibilove9000
Summary: Warning: This story contains yaoi! Izaya gets shot and Shizuo finds him...
1. Shot

"Hey you!" came a voice. Izaya Orihara spun around. "Who, me?" he questioned, drawing his switchblade. The person in front of him pointed a gun in his face and said, "Yeah, you. Gimme all your money!"

"I don't think so," laughed Izaya, slapping the gun out of his hand. It was dark, but Izaya could make out a smug expression on the attempted-robber's face. He whipped around and saw a second crook behind him. "Ah, an accomplice," he said, pointing his knife at the other man.

The second robber gave a cry of alarm and fired his gun. The shot hit Izaya in the torso. He stood there for a moment before falling to his knees. The thieves were motionless for a minute. They heard footsteps approaching and they fled.

Izaya, still on his knees, crumpled to the ground. "What the hell just happened?" a familiar voice shouted. The footsteps stopped in front of him and Izaya looked up.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya managed to chuckle. "How fitting it is that you're the one to find me like this. Well I suppose you're going to finish me off now."

"What did you do now you bastard? Did you go and piss someone else off?" Shizuo growled. "No just... some stupid kids... trying... to rob me." Izaya grunted, as the blood poured from his wound. "Well are you going to finish me off or are you going to let me bleed to death?" "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" muttered Shizuo. Izaya let out a small groan as he lost more blood. Shizuo let out a frustrated sigh and scooped him up in his arms.

"S-shizu-chan what are..." Izaya started, but Shizuo interrupted him saying, "Shut it flea!" Izaya did as he was told and layed his head against Shizuo's shoulder. He fought to remain conscious, as he was carried to an unknown destination. If Shizuo was going to kill him he wanted to be awake.

* * *

_Well I hope you like it. Sorry it's kinda short. Review if you like it and I'll post the next chapter. FYI, the next chappie has Shinra in it. ;P_


	2. Where Am I?

Izaya woke up in an unfamiliar bed. A sleepy looking Shinra was laying beside him. Izaya blinked a few times, feeling confused, and he noticed that his abdomen hurt.

"Oh good, you're awake." said Shinra, yawning and straightening his glasses. "Where am I?" asked Izaya, trying to sit up. He felt like he was splitting in half, and he cried out in pain, flopping back down. "Try not to move," said Shinra, "and you're in my bed." Izaya raised an eyebrow and Shinra giggled.

"You got shot and Shizuo brought you to me. It was kinda late and I was really surprised. You almost bled to death." the young doctor explained.

Izaya was quiet for a moment. Then he said, " The last thing I remember is Shizu-chan carrying me. Why... why didn't he kill me?"

"Shinra shrugged. "I don't know but Celty's pretty annoyed." "Why?" asked Izaya, even more confused. "Well you were losing a lot of blood and I didn't have time to move you to my operating room. I kinda had to operate on our kitchen table. It didn't bother her that much though. She's mostly just jealous because she had to sleep in her old room while you got to sleep in here with me."

"Why exactly am I in your bed?" Izaya asked. "I had to make sure you were going to be alright. I wanted to make sure you weren't in any danger. You've made it through the night so far, so I think you'll be ok. Just please try not to rip your stitches." said Shinra, wearily.

Izaya laid there for a moment, taking in all that had happened. Then he asked, "How long will it take to heal?" "Well lucky for you it was a clean shot. It went straight through without hitting any vital organs. I patched you up the best I could. It'll probably be a few months before you're back to normal, but you'll probably be alright in a couple of weeks."

Izaya stared at him. "And just what am I supposed to do for a 'couple of weeks'?" he asked. Shinra scratched his head. "Well I guess in a normal hospital they'd probably just make you stay in bed and take it easy."

"In bed! I can't! Do you know how behind I would get in my work?" Izaya protested. Shinra gave him a serious look. "If I were you I'd be more worried about getting better than about your job. You could get a nasty infection or something." he said. Izaya sighed. The surgeon sat up. "I've got it!" he exclaimed. "You can stay with us!"

Izaya groaned. Two weeks with Shinra! He wondered how Celty could stand living with him, much less have a relationship with him. Shinra thought Izaya had groaned in pain, so he grabbed a vial and a syringe from his night table.

"This should help with the pain." he said, filling the syringe with liquid from the vial. "How strong is it?" asked the informant. Shinra grinned. "You might feel a little high for a while, but it should make you sleepy." he said. Before Izaya could protest, Shinra grabbed his arm and injected him with the medicine.

The liquid burned as it went in, causing Izaya to wince. "Don't worry, it shouldn't hurt for long." Shinra assured him, "Lets have a look at your wound."

The surgeon carefully pulled the blanket down and looked at the bandage. He slowly removed it. "Nnn," Izaya grunted. "Sorry," said Shinra, "The meds should kick in soon."

"It looks good." said Shinra, rewrapping the bandage. "I really hate Shizu-chan." said Izaya, randomly. "Ok," said Shinra, giving him a funny look. He noticed the expression on Izaya's face and smiled. "I guess the meds are working."

Izaya blabbed about hating Shizuo for ten minutes straight. Shinra was usually the one to talk a person's ear off and he didn't enjoy a taste of his own medicine.

Finally, Izaya's eyelids began to droop, and he yawned. "Sleepy?" asked Shinra, hopefully. Izaya nodded and Shinra sighed in relief.

The tired info broker let his head sink into the pillows. Shinra pulled the covers over both of them. He watched, slightly amused, as Izaya drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Okay, so I know nothing about gunshot wounds so please forgive me. This is probably very unrealistic but it's fiction so whatever. I'm sorry if you don't like it. However, if you did like it, review and I'll post the next chapter. Thanks! _


End file.
